Ton cadeau Remus? Un bisou!
by petitechipie
Summary: C'est noël à Poudlard, mais le cadeau de Sirius pour Remus n'est pas là... "Avec mon humble gentillesse, je vous remercie de ces chocolats –mes préférés en passant- que vous m'ayez offert chers amis !""-Merci pour ton discours très enrichissant Sirius, mais je n'ai que les cadeaux de James et de Peter. Sans aucune indiscrétion, où est le tien ?"


Salut !

Ça fait déjà un petit bout de temps que je lis énormément des slashs RL/SB, donc j'avais envie d'essayer d'en écrire à mon tour.

Disclamer : rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire. Les personnages appartiennent à J. T_T.

Bonne lecture et tout plein de reviews please !

Quand Sirius se réveilla le matin de noël, il sauta sur ses pieds et enfila rapidement sa robe de sorcier qui trainait au bout de son lit. Quand cela fût fait, il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

-LES GARS ! REVEILLEZ-VOUS ! C'EST NOEL !

Les « gars », comme Sirius les appelaient, se nommaient respectivement Peter Pettigrow, un petit blond légèrement enrobé, de James Potter, un grand brun à lunettes rondes –meilleur ami numéro 1 de Sirius-, et de Remus Lupin, un châtain à l'aspect chétif et fragile.

Le mois dernier, Sirius, James et Peter avaient découvert le secret de leur quatrième meilleur ami, sa lycanthropie. Loin d'être dégouter par leur ami, les trois garçons avaient décidés de soutenir leur ami, lui promettant d'être là à chaque lendemain de pleine lune.

-C'est vrai ! C'est vraiment aujourd'hui noël ?! S'exclama James.

-Oui ! fit Peter en émergeant de ses draps.

Les trois garçons commencèrent à faire la dance de la joie, quand un éclat de rire se fit entendre. Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Remus, qui riait tellement qu'il se roulait en boule sur son lit.

-Un problème mon 'Mus ? demanda Sirius.

Sirius avait toujours été le plus proche des trois de Remus, l'aidant bien avant de découvrir sa lycanthropie, le protégeant des « vils et méchants et cruels et moches et pourris Serpentards », mais tout particulièrement de « Severus-de-son-surnom-Snivellus-qui-a-les-cheveux-gras-et-qui-n'est-vraiment-pas-beau-avec-un-gros-nez-Snape ». Le pauvre garçon en bavait avec ses camarades.

-Ah, non. C'est juste que vous êtes content pour un rien !

-Pour un rien ! Mais Remus, c'est la plus belle des fêtes du monde, tu peux comprendre ça ? Oui ? Parfait !

-C'est bon, vous avez finis ? On peut les ouvrir nos cadeaux ? demanda James.

-Oui, c'est bon.

-Allons-y ! fit Peter en sortant du dortoir et en allant dans leur salle commune.

Ce noël, les quatre élèves étaient les seuls Gryffondors à être resté à Poudlard. Il n'y avait presque aucun élève dans le château.

En bas, une immense pile de cadeaux attendait les quatre garçons qui se ruèrent dessus –bien que Remus avait plus de retenue-.

-Génial ! Mes parents m'ont offert un vif d'or ! s'exclama James en montrant son nouveau vif d'or à ses amis.

-Moi j'ai reçu un rappel-tout de ma mère, dit Peter avec tristesse. Pourquoi je reçois que des cadeaux pourris de ma mère ?

\- Elle ne t'aime pas, c'est tout. Oh ! Merci maman, merci papa pour ce livre de magie noir qui va finir à la poubelle ! fit Sirius. Et toi tu as eu quoi Remus ?

-Un livre.

-Lequel ?

-L'histoire de Poudlard.

-Beurk !

-Merci pour vos chocolats les mecs !

-De rien James et merci à vous aussi !

-Il n'y a pas de quoi Pet' ! Moi aussi, avec mon humble gentillesse, je vous remercie de ces chocolats –mes préférés en passant- que vous m'ayez offert chers amis !

-Merci pour ton discours très enrichissant Sirius, mais je n'ai que les cadeaux de James et de Peter. Sans aucune indiscrétion, où est le tien ?

James et Peter se tournèrent vers Sirius, l'air de dire « comment as-tu put oublier le cadeau de Remus Sirius ? »

-Viens.

Remus suivit le brun dans leur dortoir, où Sirius verrouilla la porte.

-Sirius, pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici alors que tu pouvais tout simplement le chercher s'il est…

-Chut… Tu veux ton cadeau ?

-Oui, s'il te plait. Ou dis-moi c'est quoi.

-Ton cadeau Remus ? Un bisou !

Sirius s'empara des lèvres de son ami en un chaste baiser avant de reculer. Il regarda l'expression sur le visage de Remus, sur lequel la surprise dominait le reste.

-Tu m'as embrassé.

-Oui.

-Et c'est mon cadeau de noël.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je croyais que tu étais intelligent Remus. Je t'aime.

-Euh… Tu sais qu'on ne tombe pas amoureux à douze ans, Sirius ?

-Oui, mais là c'est mon cas. Chut… Ne dis rien, je sais que c'est aussi ton cas…

-Tu es tombé sur la tête, souffla Remus.

-N'importe quoi ! s'indigna Sirius. Je suis sûr d'être tombé amoureux de toi Remus. Malgré notre jeune âge, je sais déjà que mon avenir est à tes côtés ! Je ne m'imagine pas vivre ma vie sans toi…

Sirius arrêta de parler et regarda l'expression de son ami. Celui-ci avait les joues en feu, d'une couleur encore plus rouge qu'une écrevisse.

-D'accord.

Le brun sursauta à l'entente de son ami.

-Pardon ?

-D'accord, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux autres ? Ils vont nous prendre pour des fous, on est jeunes…

-Eh bien on va leur dire que l'amour fait tourner la tête des gens !

-T'es bête…

-Mais c'est ce que tu aimes chez moi mon loup !

-VOUS FAITES QUOI LA-HAUT ?! VOUS ETES LONG ! Fit la « douce » voix de James de la salle commune.

Voilà… Mon premier Sirmus… Je suis tellement émue…..

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et peut-être que si j'ai de bon retour, j'en écrirais encore !

Bisous !


End file.
